


Freakshow

by just_sinning_on_the_internet



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Torture, Protective Gerard Way, Psychological Torture, Smut, Teen Frank Iero, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sinning_on_the_internet/pseuds/just_sinning_on_the_internet
Summary: In which Frank was tortured to insanity by someone who was supposed to love him, and escapes only to get sent to an asylum full of others just. Like. Him. Then the doctor with the bright red hair comes, and everything Frank has known or thought changes.





	

Prologue

 

"C'mon Frankie... Drink this and it'll stop. I promise" He cooed, stroking Frank's cheek as he lifted the cup of violently blue liquid to the younger boy's lips. Frank shook his head, fear clouding his eyes as he tried to get away, only to be stopped by the thick leather straps holding him down. The taller boy glared, forcing Franks mouth open and pouring the liquid down, causing Frank to cough and gag as it burned his throat and made waves of agony wash over him. The man laughed, caressing Frank's hair as he watched the boy struggling. "That's a good boy Frankie... Such a good boy"


End file.
